


The Houses for Bound Love Series

by Rivermoon1970



Series: Bound Love [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, DC - TV Universe, Elementary (TV), James Bond (Craig movies), NCIS
Genre: House Descriptions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: This is a listing of the Houses and their marks for the Bound Love series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for the House System came from reading Kushiel's Dart. I liked the idea of the Consorts and the specialized training for a Consort. The slow filling in of the Consort mark is an idea presented in the Kushiel's Dart series. Though mine is slightly different, it follows that idea a bit. 
> 
> As I have stated elsewhere I have never read Xanthe, and the idea of Dynamics is something that has some basis in personal experience. 
> 
> For full disclosure, I have read Keira Marcos and her Ties That Bind. But, I was developing my series and the House system long before reading her TTB series. Any similarities are completely unintentional.

**Tempest House** \-      Focus is on command play, humiliation, role-playing, some bondage and impact play.

House Master -             Alain McCord – Elevated to House Master when the previous one passed away

House Mistress -          Tanya Stiles - Alain’s right hand. 

Master Mark: is a large stylized lightning storm

Sub Mark: A circle with a contained lightning storm

Secondary Mark is a lightening bolt

Consort Mark is a large Celtic V pattern on the back

 

Houses are located in the US, England, and Canada

 

 **Byron House**   \-           Focus is on intellectuals, they cater to intelligent minds, subs learn to keep up with the world and current events. Specialty is bondage play. Chains, restraints, rope bondage, silk rope bondage, Japanese rope braiding – non-masochists

House Master -             Thomas Byron – Heir to Byron House.

House Mistress -          Aeron Sinclair - Friend and confidant to Thomas

Master Mark:  Celtic runes that translate to ‘Decadence’

Sub Mark: Celtic runes that translate to ‘give control’

Secondary Mark is a book

Consort Mark is a double wolf’s head Celtic knot pattern on the back

Houses are located in New England, Ireland

 

**Dragon House** – Focus is full on impact play.  Floggers, whips, bull whips, paddles, riding crops etc. the focus is Sadomasochism

House Master -             Jaw-Long Jiang – Name means River Dragon

House Mistress -          Lihua Jiang – Beautiful Elegant River – Cousin to Jaw-Long

Aaron Hotchner - Heir to Dragon House

Master Mark: Large Dragon, usually wraps around the shoulder and up the neck.

Sub Mark: Smaller dragon that sits on the ball of the shoulder

Secondary Mark is a small lizard

Consort Mark - Large scale Phoenix on the back

 

Houses are located in New York, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Hawaii

 

**House of Ice and Fire**  -    Focus is on sensation play. Fire, Ice, Electricity, pumps, moxibustion, hot wax, fire drumming, drumming, and more.

House Master -                Egill Storm- Name means Knife Edge and Storm

House Mistress -              Runa Engvill - Name means The Secret Lore

Master Mark: Ice and Fire entwined

Secondary Mark - Thor’s hammer

Sub Mark:  An Ouroboros

Consort Mark - Large-scale tribal pattern

Houses are located in Sweden, Norway, Finland, Iceland, Ireland, US

 

**Amaryllis House** – Focus on caring, Art of sensual massages, and all kinds of regular massage as well.  Bathing rituals, music, dance, tea ceremony, no pain kinks, light bondage. The art of writing poetry is also encouraged.

House Master -             Hikaru Kawai - Name means Shining Water

House Mistress-           Aimi Kawai - Name means Beautiful love and The Water. Sister to Hikaru

Master Mark: A large bouquet of Amaryllis flowers

Sub Mark: a single Amaryllis flower

Secondary Mark is a small Orchid.

Consort Mark - Large-scale Japanese Brush Painting Orchids with reeds on the back.

 

Houses are located in Japan, California, Toronto, Washington (State)

 

**Hibiscus House** \- All about the Ayurvedic arts, mental, emotional and physical balance. Massage, meditation, yoga, healthy diet, and spiritual arts as well are all involved. The Dom and sub dynamic is subtle. Rigorous testing takes place to even become accepted. Very limited number of spots for Doms and sub.

 

House Master -  Guanlin Zheng

House Mistress -  Xiohan Zheng

Master Mark: Sitting Buddha

Sub Mark: A Hibiscus Flower

Secondary Mark: Water lily

Consort Mark: Four-footed colorful Dragon

 

There are several smaller independent Houses, like the exclusive Japanese house that teaches the art of making your own instruments through Kumihimo Braiding.  

There are houses like Rome House which are only accessible by proving heredity. Usually DNA or proof of immediate family.

There are less expensive Houses for the general public that have more spaces available. 

Also Government run Houses for those who have had no formal training and they go into some level of law enforcement. 


End file.
